¿Si te digo que te amo?
by Kirvi108
Summary: Que harias si el chico que amas se te declara
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos pues hace mucho que no nos leíamos jejejeje, bueno les dejo una nueva historia

¿Si te digo que te amo?

Trato de poner atención a mi tarea de matemáticas pero ¿por qué no puedo?, podría ser el calor que hay o que no comprendo muy bien la ecuación o ya sé, porque trato de no gritar al hecho de que Ben esta acariciando mi pierna,

"Ben, detente" digo susurrando mientras trato de sonar enojada pero él sigue subiendo y esta….está por debajo de mi falda

Mientras se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído con la voz más varonil que hace que no pueda evitar sonrojarme completamente

"¿de verdad quieres que me detenga"

Dios si me lo dice de esa forma no puedo evitar sentir como una humedad en mí…...no aquí no

"si, por favor ya detente aquí nos pueden ver"

"eso lo vuelve más divertido ¿no crees?"

Claro que es divertido y hacer esto me enloquece, pero no puedo decir que en medio de la biblioteca que me suba en la mesa y me haga suya, lo deseo pero no es lo más conveniente

"ok, es divertido pero quiero terminar mi tarea"

El ase una cara de puchero. Se ve tan tierno cuando hace una de esas caras

"está bien hagamos un trato"

"¿qué tipo de trato?"

"bueno, déjame terminar mi tarea y a cambio"

Me acerco más a su cara para que nadie más pueda escuchar lo que le voy a proponer

"te hare una visita hoy en la noche"

Veo como sus mejillas se enrojecen mucho y su mano empieza a sudar, el voltea y me ve directo a mis ojos

"princesa, tienes un trato"

Aun no me acostumbro a que me llame princesa, digo me gusta pero no puedo evitar sentir algo raro cuando me nombra así

Mientras él me deja terminar con mi tarea se pone a buscar en los estantes

Mientras que el está ocupado buscado algo que le llame la atención, yo trato de terminar mi tarea, pero mientras miro a Ben no puedo evitar recordar cómo llegamos a este punto en el cual nuestra relación cruzo esa frontera que no debía ser cruzada, por ser ambos primos, apenas hace un mes que empezamos con esta relación

Yo iba a mi clase de historia cuando escuche un grito a mi espalda

"Gwen, ¿oye puedo ir a tu casa esta noche para que me ayudes con mi trabajo de química?"

"claro, Ben"

"ok, te veo en la noche"

"ok, hasta la noche" la verdad es que todo era normal a Ben no se le va muy bien la química y yo le estuve ayudando a estudiar era algo normal

Aunque si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que iba a pasar no le hubiera creído en lo mas mínimo

Paso la escuela de lo más normal, no vi de nuevo a Ben en los corredores

Así que me propuse a irme a mi casa cuando llegue vi como mi madre se preparaba para salir

"¿van a salir" pregunte algo confundida porque mis padres no son de salir, a fiestas o algo así

"si querida, tu padre quiere que lo acompañe a una cena con unos de sus compañeros de trabajo"

"bueno, supongo que los veré en la noche" bueno ya es normal que mis padres salgan tanto fue lo que pensé

"no querida, la cena es fuera de la ciudad, así que lo más probable es que nos quedemos en un hotel y regresar por la mañana"

"ok, ha se me olvidaba, Ben vendrá en la noche. Lo ayudare con sus tares de química" ya antes Ben ha venido mi casa para que lo ayudara en la tarea de química o matemáticas o historia o física o cualquier materia así que a mis padres no les parece raro que Ben este aquí

"está bien, ya saben que tu primo no te moleste decimado, y tu tampoco lo molestes demasiado" mis padres creen que aun somos niños que nos la pasamos discutiendo por cualquier tontería

"si, no te preocupes" conteste mientras rodaba mis ojos con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro

Después de un rato mi padre llego y se preparo para salir mientras que yo miraba el televisor y después de un rato se fueron

El timbre de la puerta sonó y la abrí para descubrir a Ben

"hola, Gwen" me saludo mientras que me daba una sonrisa

"hola, pasa" mientras me apartaba y le dejaba entrar

"gracias, pero ¿mis tíos?" me pregunto al no ver a nadie

"salieron" respondí sin darle mucha importancia

Después de un rato nos pusimos a revisar en que se equivocaba Ben, aunque prácticamente estaba mal en todo, y no era broma en todo estaba mal, las formulas no estaban bien y los elementos mal ordenados

Cuando lo corregí de su error pose mis ojos en su perfil y solo veía al niño de 10 años que se emocionaba de ser un héroe que junto a mí creció y maduro del cual yo me…...no eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo

"sabes, Gwen" Ben me saco de mis pensamientos mientras seguía manteniendo su mirada en su cuaderno

"yo…" me miro directo a mis ojos y por ese simple echo empecé a sentir nervios, sin saber porque de echo

"yo te amo"

Eso me dejo en shock total y sin palabra, que debía hacer correr y encerarme en mi habitación (en ese momento me pareció una opción) o simplemente tratar de hacer como que no escuche y pensar que fue una broma de las que Ben

No pude hacer nada, ya que Ben me tomo por sorpresa y me beso

Continuara…

Hola chicos comentarios sugerencias, ustedes digan

^_^


	2. Hacer el amor

Lamento la tardanza pero he aquí nuevo capítulo, solo que contiene lemon así que si no les gusta pues no lo lean

Capítulo 2 Hacer el amor

Me separo abruptamente de Ben, el me….me beso solo así, claro después de decirme que me ama esto……es demasiado para que pueda asimilarlo

"¿Qué haces?" genial que brillante respuesta me está besando y diciendo que me ama, esperen, ¡¡me está besando y diciendo que me ama!!

Ben me mira y me vuelve a decir que me ama, esto no era normal claro ase mucho que mi definición de normal se distorsiono

Mi mirada pasó de una exaltada a una con furia, después de tanto llorar, de tanto sufrir por….por ti, después de tanto pasar por todo eso tú vienes y de la nada abres una herida que ya había cicatrizado

"Gwen, yo sé que si no me quieres…." Empezó a hablar pero yo no podía escucharlo

"¡¡Cállate!! Tu solo cállate" dije con furia, dolida como nunca me había sentido pero ¿porque? "tú no sabes lo que me ocasionas con esto, tu"

Me sentía incapaz de poder encontrar una palabra coherente, era hasta cierto punto gracioso, yo que siempre tuve una respuesta para todo y ahora me encontraba a mí misma deseando saber que decir en este momento

"Gwen, yo no quería acerté sentir mal yo….." decía Ben de nuevo pero como se había vuelto costumbre en estos momentos lo interrumpí, me dirigí hacia él y lo ataque, no con mis poderes sino con algo peor, le solté una bofetada, es cierto hemos recibido ataques mucho más fuertes que esos, pero cuando mi mano choco con esa mejilla sentí como mi ser era desmoronado en mil pedazos

"Quiero que te largues en este momento" Aunque mi tono de voz era casi audible trate de usar todo mi odio en cada una de esas palabras, mientras mi cabellos cubrían mis ojos con mis lágrimas surcando mis mejillas y agregando un corazón destrozado, me sentía furiosa

En ningún momento me atreví a mirar a Ben, solo deseaba que se fuera que me dejara llorar en paz. No me di cuenta si no hasta que escuche la puerta serrase que el ya no se encontraba hay

Me desplome en ese lugar y empecé a llorar, gritar como una niña chiquita que lloraba en un arrebato de berrinche, no fue sino hasta medio segundo después que un pensamiento cruzo mi mente, ¿porque yo me sentía así?, solo porque él me confeso algo así, ese no era un motivo como tal. Me di cuenta que estaba furiosa, pero no con el sino conmigo

Si, estaba furiosa por no ser yo quien fuera la valiente al final estaba furiosa porque todas esas noches a partir de que me di cuenta que él era mi primer amor, siempre jurando ante mí que él no me vería como más que una prima, llore sufrí y lo odie por eso, después el viene y en un arrebato me dice que me ama. Pero lo más importante yo estaba furiosa porque yo…..yo no lo debí tratar así, yo… ¿pero qué rayos me paso? Yo no debí haber hecho toda esta escena

Cuando me di cuenta de ese gran y terrible error me pare Salí corriendo de mi casa para ver si encontraba a Ben. No ha pasado ni un minuto aunque saliera corriendo aun debo de poder divisarlo ese fue mi pensamiento

Salí y no encontré en ningún lado ni un rastro de Ben, solo a un niño como de unos 5 años que miraba al cielo con una expresión de asombro

"¿Oye niño no viste a un chico con una chamara verde?" le pregunte de inmediato

"si, pero él se volvió azul y se fue volando haya" me señalo en dirección donde el miraba en el cielo

Azul y volando, tarde un momento en comprender, Ben se transformó en Frio y se fue

Rayos se me olvidaron sus alienígenas, dios estaba echa un mar de sentimientos y de pensamientos incoherentes, lo primero fue tranquilizarme y saber a dónde podría encontrar a Ben. Siendo Frio y pudiendo bolar él podría encontrase en cualquier sitio

La solución me vino a la mente como un rayo de luz, su cuaderno. Regrese de inmediato a casa y busque de inmediato el cuaderno de Ben, por suerte él no se lo llevo y aun se encontraba en la mesa, lo tome y empecé a busca la energía de Ben, pero no lo hallaba cosa que era gracias a que no podía concentrarme, me tome un momento y respire profundo

Bingo la encontré, y para mi fortuna aún estaba cerca de aquí. Salí otra vez con el cuaderno a la mano y con el corazón a mil por hora, mientras que guiándome por la esencia de Ben me empecé a correr, aunque por lo que percibía el seguía en movimiento y valla que volaba a todo

Ni usando mis poderes lo alcanzaría, empecé a buscar algo lo que fuese y el destino me volvió a sonreír al ver una motocicleta fuera de un bar, cori y haciendo que mis poderes se moldearan con la ranura de la llave pude hacer que esta se encendiera, si recuerdo como Kevin me enseño a manejar una de estas todo saldrá bien

Acelere mientras que atrás alcance a escuchar un "detente ladrón" conseguí gritar que la tomaría prestada, aunque técnicamente me la robe, es cuestión de semántica

Volví al rumbo donde sentía la esencia de Ben aunque no me la ponía tan fácil ya que le iba en direcciones donde había edificio y por lo tanto no había calles

Una brillante idea me vino a la mente empecé a acelerar en dirección recta a una tienda, sabía que chocaría pero si mi plan funcionaba estaría bien, sino…bueno sino al menos no escuchare decir un "en que pensabas"

Cree una rampa morada traslucida que me empezó a elevar por encima de la tienda y la asía que me elevase más y más, mire asía abajo y calculo que eran unos 30 metros de distancia al suelo, sería una fea caída, en realidad no sabía si funcionaria nunca hice que nada tan pesado se elevara

Ahora eran tres cosas que tenía que a ser al mismo tiempo, mantenerme elevada. Seguir conduciendo y no perderle pista a Ben pero comenzaba a cansarme y no sabía cuánto más aguantaría. Llegue a las afueras del pueblo en las zonas del bosque, no alcanzaba a ver nada cuando intuí que Ben se encontraba cerca, me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto ya que después de unos cuantos minutos alcance a ver un punto azul, lo encontré

Acelere a todo hasta que estuve a una distancia considerable para que le alcanzara a escucharme, grite cosas como "¡¡¡espera!!!" hasta que alcanzo a escuchar mis gritos o ¿fue el sonido de la moto? En realidad no lo se

Cuando Ben/Frio volteo pude alcanzar a ver su cara de desconcierto, aunque grabe error para mí ya que en mi emoción perdí el equilibrio y mis poderes fallaron asiendo que la moto callera, mi única visión en ese momento era como me acercaba peligrosamente rápido al suelo, de algo no me cabía la menor duda, iba a doler

Escuche el sonido de la motocicleta golpeando el suelo, abrí mis ojos y vi que yo en ningún momento toque el suelo estaba flotando, mire asía arriba y vi como Ben me sostenía de mis hombros. Ben me bajo al suelo y por un momento titubeo si debía de irse o que darse conmigo

"Ben yo lo lamento" fue lo que alcance a decir antes de abaratarlo mientas sentía como las lágrimas me volvían brotar, si es que en algún momento dejaron de salir "yo no debí tratarte de esa forma"

Sentía como sus brazos temblorosos me regresaban el afecto con un abrazo de su parte, de un momento a otro Frio desapareció para dar lugar a Ben, pero era de las pocas veces que he visto de esta forma a Ben, se veía con los ojos rojos he hinchados por primera vez lo vi….vulnerable como si fuera a caerse y la pregunta no era necesaria él estaba así por mi

A mis ojos esta era la visión más tierna y a su vez la más triste que he tenido de mi primo

"No te preocupes Gwen, lamento si te ice sentir mal con lo que te dije es solo que….yo debía decírtelo" me dijo sin querer mirarme a los ojos, creo que él pensó que haber regresado a la normalidad era una mala idea, y yo al final le quise demostrar que no era así, puse mi dedo en su boca

"quiero que me escuches, no te sientas mal por eso, no te sientas mal por lo que me dices, soy yo la que no actuó bien es solo que, no supe que hacer en ese momento" instintivamente puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuellos, en ningún momento me di cuenta de lo que aria…bueno tal vez intuía un poco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Me acerque a él y antes de que el supiera acaso que yo estaba haciendo le di un beso pero esta vez correspondido por él y por mí, no llego a ser un beso lleno de pura pasión pero si tierno y por ambos con afecto

"Yo, también te amo" le dije casi con susurro y pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba "yo actúe así porque, yo te he querido de esta forma desde que teníamos 10 años y me enamore de ti, no por ser un héroe, ni nada de eso, sino porque veía a un niño con aspiraciones de grandeza, me sacabas de quicio desde entonces y aunque suene mal yo te odie por eso, porque sabía que no me corresponderías y que este era un sentimiento erróneo" parecía que estaba haciendo una plegaria, sacando parte de todo lo que se ha acumulado desde ese momento

"Gwen entonces tú quieres decir que tu…" Ben sonaba temeroso casi como si tuviera miedo de que mis palabras fueran mentira o que se lo estuviera imaginando

"Yo digo que también te amo" dije lo último con una voz muy melosa que hiso que Ben pusiera su cuerpo aún más tenso (si era posible)

"Gwen ¿Por qué entonces no me lo dijiste hace un momento?" parecía que Ben aun no captaba lo que le quería dar a entender con mis palabras

"No lo sé pero en verdad en este momento eso ¿importa?" la verdad es que yo no quería seguir ablando de lo acontecido apenas hace un rato

"No creo que eso no importa ya" esta vez fue el turno de Ben para tomar la iniciativa y tomarme por la cintura

Después de llevarnos la moto algo….destrozada por la ciada y dejarla de nuevo sin que se dieran cuenta, ok no fue lo más sensato de nuestra parte pero al menos no estaba completamente destrozada

Nos dirigíamos a mi casa, en realidad sin algún motivo a Parente solo queríamos reflexionar en parte todo lo que ocurrió este día, si recapitulamos paso en este orden, él me dijo que me amaba, yo me enoje con él al final le dije que lo amo, genial el me ama yo lo amo pero ahora que

Al entrar simplemente nos sentamos y la horrible atmosfera del silencio incomodo empezó a formarse entre los dos, aunque al saber lo que sentíamos mutuamente era algo…complicado de explicar, era incomodo pero a la vez no

"Creo que debo irme ya" Ben se paró de nuevo y mire por la ventana y note que estaba anocheciendo, él se acercó me abrazo y me beso después empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

La verdad es que no quería que se fuera y hoy era un buen día para comportarme algo…traviesa, tomo por el brazo a Ben y lo gire para besarlo de nuevo mientras me acerque y empecé a compórtame como supuse que debía de ser en estos momentos, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurraba

"¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Incluso a mí me sorprendió lo que le pedí, pero era una oportunidad que deseaba aprovechar. Deje que mis impulsos me dominaron por completo y deje que toda la niña recatada se fuera al demonio, solo por una noche

"Gwen, este no creo que sea lo más conveniente" me parecía tierno como es que Ben que era una leyenda en miles de sistemas solares y casi un dios en otros planetas era vencido por el hecho de estar una noche conmigo, me pareció adorable y dios una parte de mi estaba sintiendo el deseo de que me hiciera suya

"Ben, quiero estar contigo esta noche" mientras más lo pienso más lo deseo

Tome a Ben de la mono y lo dirigía a mi habitación, al momento de entrar deje que el tomara la iniciativa cosa que no estaba completamente pasando, pero tampoco yo estaba tan confiada como lo mostraba, una parte de mí se sentía tan nerviosa

Ben se acercó hacia a mí y empezó a tomarme por la cintura para atraerme y pegarme contra su cuerpo, aunque sus manos eran temblorosas al igual que las mías supo cómo empezar, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda mientras yo ponía las mías sobre su tórax y abdomen

Pronto la necesidad de tocarnos más allá de nuestras prendas era mucho más fuerte, el empezó a mover sus manos debajo de mi blusa, sus nervios parecieron desaparecer, esto lo note al sentir como su tacto era más firme, sentí que mi blusa era un enorme estorbo algo que Ben se percató en ese momento ya que el comenzó a quitármela de encima, aunque también quise hacer que estuviera parejo y me propuse a quitar su chaqueta verde junto con su camisa para dejar expuesto su torso, ya lo había visto antes con poca ropa pero esto era diferente y por un momento me embobé sobre su torso bien formado sus abdominales bien marcados y sus pectorales muy definidos

Se acercó y sin ningún tipo de aviso se incoó y me quito la falda lo que me dejo solo con el sujetador y las bragas, él estaba hincado viendo directo a mis bragas algo que me hacía sentir un poco avergonzada, esto estaba mal, la sociedad y más aún nuestras familias no lo aceptarían, esto que era un pecado y moralmente reprobable en cada aspecto, lo sabía cada una de esas contras estaba muy presente en mi mente y aun así no quita mi deseo de que me haga suya

"Gwen, tu estas muy húmeda" me dijo cuándo empezó a acariciarme sobre por arriba de mis bragas lo que provocó un gemido de mi parte

Ben bajo mis bragas lentamente dejándome expuesta casi por completo, sentir la mirada de Ben sobre exactamente esa zona me hacía sentir tan excitada

Ben se levantó y me llevo hacia mi cama donde me deje caer y donde aproveche para quitarme el sujetador, Ben no se me quedo atrás y decidió que era tiempo que los dos estuviéramos parejos

Al final ambos estábamos sin ninguna prenda que nos molestara, mientras que lo atraje hacia mí y empecé a darle un beso en los labios cosa que él me correspondió de inmediato, su boca jugaba un poco al bajar de mis labios a mi cuello y seguía bajando hasta llego a mis pecho, el tomo mi pezón y empezó a lamerlo mientras con una de sus manos me pellizcaba suavemente en el otro, una sensación que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida, era como un choque eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo, mi espalda se arqueaba y yo gemía de puro e inmenso placer, cuando me di cuenta que la boca de Ben ya no estaba en mi seno sino que había descendido a una parte mucho más íntima sentí como el….

"¡¡Ben, no lo hagas, eso es su…¡ahhh!" me vi incapaz de terminar mi frase al momento de sentir a Ben lamer mi intimidad, grite, gemí, me aferre a mis sabanas mientras sentía un choque eléctrico diez veces más fuerte era una sensación donde sentí como mi cuerpo elevaba su temperatura mientras que sin darme cuenta tomaba su cabeza para empujarla más adentro, cuando llego un momento en el que sentí como un último e intenso gemido de placer aferre aún más a Ben y sentí como lo humedecía con mis propios fluidos, muchos conocen esto como que `me vine en su cara´

Por un momento supe que tuve mi primer orgasmo como tal y fue una sensación increíble, Ben me miro con una mescla de miradas en una sola que jamás podría olvidar, confusión, deseo y tal vez miedo

"te deseo ya" me dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo abrí mas mis piernas en señal de que podía seguir

Ben se colocó en posición para llegar más allá, al sentir lo a punto de entrar sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, supuse que me estaba poniendo roja, Ben me miro y antes de consumarlo todo

"¿Estas segura que quieres que lo haga?" la respuesta estaba muy presente para mi

"Si, lo quiero Ben, pero por favor se gentil, es mi primera vez" dije tímida

"No te preocupes, también es la mía" me dijo mientras se acercaba para que yo pudiera tomarlo por el cuello mientras, el me besaba

De un momento a otro sentí como el entraba en mí y sentía un dolor muy grande en mi entrepierna, aferre mis uñas en su espalda y una lagrima alcanzo a resbalarse de mis ojos que aún estaban fuertemente serados

"¿Estas bien te lásteme?" me dijo espantado al ver mi reacción que no debió a haber sido la mejor en ese momento

"Si, es normal, sigue no te preocupes" el sigue mi indicación y me comenzó a embestir suavemente al principio mientras que la sensación de dolor era poco a poco desplazada por una de placer

El vaivén de ambos era increíble y la sensación de dolor alcanzo a desaparecer mientras sentía que con cada embestida mi cuerpo y el de él estaban en un inmenso placer

Mientras que me di cuenta de que era hacer el amor

Notas del autor

Hasta aquí chico de nuevo perdón, aquí hay dos opciones que acabe aquí la historia o le siga, ustedes deciden, entre mas reviews me dejen mejor será la decisión así que dejen muchos comentarios


End file.
